Love Within the Unbreakable Curse
by Whispering-Angel148
Summary: What happens after Tohro faces Akito and is given permission to stay with Yuki, Shigure, and kyo? Read and find out, maybe within the chapters to come, a curse will be broken...


_Preface_

Recap: Kyo's master forces him to transform by unwillingly taking off Kyo's wrist beads. Tohro chases after Kyo who is running from her. He does not want her to see him. As Tohro searches for him she runs into Akito, the head of the Sohma house. Akito blames her for all previous problems in the family. He claims she can not help break the curse so she should just pick up and leave. She ends up running looking for Kyo, crying out his name. Yuki shows up, scowls at Akito, and runs after Tohro. He finds Tohro, shoeless and crying in the rain, and together they look for Kyo. When they find him, Kyo believes that his friends are repulsed by his "true" image. When really they accept him for who he is. Tohro finally tells Kyo her feelings for him and he transforms back into a human, and than pulls her into his arms for a quick embrace before he transforms into his cat form.

Akito agrees Tohro can stay, only after a big fight where he literally grabs Tohro's hair and yanks her around while Yuki and Shigure attempt to hold him back. All in all it was a seemingly happy ending, with a curse left unbroken...

* * *

**Continuous Curse**

_Back in the Sohma house of Shigure..._

" Damnitt! Where the hell is she!?!? " Kyo Sohma wanders the house searching for the " flower" of the home.

" Yuki!? Ya damn rat! Do you know where that girl has gone to!? " Yuki stared at his so called distant cousin the cat of the zodiac. He really needed to start paying attention to what goes on in this house. Failure to do that resulted in a panic searching of their " flower".

" Ya know if you'd listen to what she says once in awhile, you might figure out her schedule and be able to relax once in awhile. " said Yuki calmly.

" Just tell me already!!! " Kyo was definately panicing now. Yuki watched with moc pleasure written all over his perfect face.

Smirking he replied stiffly, " She had to go to work early today, there was a leak in one of the upper floors. " He walked away from the dumb-founded Kyo, who seemed to have stopped moving, thinking, etc.

* * *

_ 10: 23 pm. Late night meeting in the Sohma house..._

Tohro comes walking through the door, tired and if not for her hungery stomach, she would have definately slept walked into a late night bus. She laughed softly at the thought and went to heat up some left over rice from the boy's dinner.

" hm mmh... " Shigure stood behind her, sipping occasionally from his tea cup, which was most definately not filled with tea... ( hehe sake: japanese wine! )

" Oh! Shigure, you gave me a fright. I believe I my heart just did a back flip! " Tohro stood with rice cup in hand, smiling nervously at him.

" Dear Tohro! I am truly sorry, I hope you were able to keep your dinner down. ah ha ha... Don't worry this old pervert doesn't have his eye on you... ha or does he? " Shigure laughed at himself, than pranced out the kitchen door chanting a happy " G-night, Tohro! "

Tohro laughed and finished her rice. She bathed quickly and got ready for bed, and as she snuggled under her pink satin comforter, she thought of Kyo. Everything that happened the week before all seemed so horrific, almost as if it was someone elses life she had experianced. She smiled knowing that he knew exactly how she felt about him, but lately it seemed like they had been avoiding eachother. It wasn't all that embarassing, but neither really knew where to go from where it had ended. The biggest question on Tohro's mind was it really possible that she could not help break the curse, or could she help still? or for that matter---------

A knock came on her window, Tohro jumped at the foreign noise and rushed to let Kyo slip through. He looked as handsome as ever, wearing his green kakis and black skin shirt. He did not, however, wear his traditional wrist beads fore, now with Tohro's help, he did not need them.

" Kyo!? What are you--- " he cut her off by putting his fore finger to her moving lips.

" Shh... I saw you come in and noticed you were still awake, I just... well I... I just wanted to say good night. " He blushed and turned to leave. Tohro grabbed his arm. He turned to face her, she looked angelic in the moonlight that shown through her window.

Her eyes shown a need he could never give her. " Kyo... Please, can you just hold me for a moment? I just... need you to. " He squeezed her hand, and leaned over her and gently brushed his lips on her fore head.

" I need you too, Tohro. " He closed his eyes in painful need. Then he turned to go, leaving Tohro to wonder in a daze how their relationship had developed so fast.

Author's Note: Hey that was Ch. 1, more next time. Thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
